


You Don't Have To Say A Thing

by kizkhalifa



Series: Kidge AU [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kidge - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: [Part 9 of the KidgeAU Series.] They knew each other, they were there for each other... they promised, after all. [Kidge AU. Season 5 following Episode 2/3. Angst/Romance. (Rated M for an underage relationship)]





	You Don't Have To Say A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Age up of Lotor still in effect. This is an AU, Part 9 of Kiz's Kidge AU to be exact.
> 
> Warnings: Age up of Lotor, just slightly. Underage relationship (18/16), Season 5 spoilers - following sometime after episode 2/3(?) [Not true to canon storyline.] Kidge AU.
> 
> Keith Kogane/Katie Holt. I don't own VLD or anything related.

**Pidge was lying stretched o** ut in a slim sliver of sun that was barely hitting her body, resting one arm over her eyes while the other lay motionless at her side.

She was tired of the 'told you so' looks from Lotor and the reproachful looks from Keith. She was tired of listening to Matt go on about her father needing help, and Shiro being so different.

She was tired.

She needed time without them, she couldn't handle another second of the Lance, Allura, Lotor love triangle or Hunk bantering with anyone and everyone for something to eat. It was draining and she didn't want to deal with them any longer, she was done. Her father would be leaving soon, back to Earth and while she knew she would miss him... she was more than happy he was going to be home and safe, he was going to be going back to her mother.

"I know," Keith's voice met her ears, "I'm just bringing you a drink."

"Stay," she waved her hand passively, not bothering to peek at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure," she cleared her throat and sat up after a second. "What's going on in there?"

"Same," he chuckled before sitting himself down beside her. She leaned against his side and he was quick to pull her into his arms, "you think we're winning?"

"I do," she answered, her eyes fluttering shut. "When is your next mission?"

"Who knows," Keith whispered, rubbing her arm, "I haven't heard from Kolivan today."

"He hates me."

"Impossible to hate you, Katie."

"For you," she smiled.

Keith brushed her bangs back, bending to give her a quick kiss, "he doesn't express himself very well, he's a warrior to the core."

"You once thought that about yourself as well, Blade."

"Mm," he nuzzled her cheek, shutting his eyes, "thank God I changed my mind."

"Who could say no to someone as graceful as me?" She teased peeking up at him before she turned within his hold so she was facing him.

" _My_  graceful girl." He whispered as she pressed her lips to his. "What's on your mind?"

"Them," she admitted, "how annoying Lance and Allura and Lotor are, and how Hunk has officially driven me to a point of wanting to leave." She lifted a shoulder, "and Shiro..." their eyes met, Keith frowning in return, "I wish I knew what didn't feel right."

"He's distant."

"He's not...  _him_."

Keith leaned back on his palms, tilting his head back and glancing up at the setting sun. "I think Lotor has a thing for you." Katie laughed, her body shaking with the sound and her eyes lit up. "Glad you think it's funny."

"Oh come on Keith!" She snorted, slapping his chest playfully, "you look for anything."

Keith stared at her dryly, " _I've given my father for yours, Katie._ " He answered in a semi-okay-impersonation of Lotor. " _Welcome to my kingdom_." Katie shook her head, still laughing, "and why does he think he can call you Katie?"

"Strange enough that is my name."

"I'm the only that calls you Katie."

"Well," she winked, "you and Lotor, obviously."

"Don't." Keith growled, taking her by the chin, "mine, all mine."

Katie softened and nuzzled his hand, "all yours, Blade." She agreed and stretched towards him for a kiss, "plus he's not my type, you have nothing to worry about."

"He isn't, hm?" Keith questioned, a teasing grin falling into place.

"Not at all. Have you seen his hair? It's better than mine."

Keith quirked an eyebrow, "you don't think my hair is better than yours?"

"Not in a million years, Keith," she grinned, "and he's too proper."

"Now you're just being mean," Keith laughed, "make me sound like a shabby, rude guy."

"Edgy, I'd say." She shook her head, leaning against his chest, "only you, baby."

"Just the way I like you," he whispered, "all mine."

Katie's hand rubbed his back, across his shoulders, "head back?"

"If you want?"

"Not particularly," Pidge frowned, before leaning back and getting up, "but I am hungry."

"Then we'll go back." Keith agreed, jumping up once she was off his lap, "I should have brought dinner, we could have had a picnic."

"Now you're thinking," she grinned, sliding her fingers through his, and resting her cheek against his shoulder as they walked back to the Castle of Lions.

* * *

**"Keith!" Pidge screamed at the ma** n who was sliding down a rather steep, stainless plutonium side of the base they were infiltrating. Yet another base handed to them by Lotor of more loyal ex-Zarkon supporters.

"Uh oh," Lance's voice laced with a smirk met her ears through their inner-telecommunication device. "Someone's in trouble."

" _Lance_ ," Shiro snapped from somewhere behind her followed by a sharp, "Pidge!" When he spotted her lion landing.

"Pidge?!" Allura followed up in question, "we need you!"

"Uh oh," Lance echoed again, this time not as a tease. They all watched her lion landing, Green gripping at the steep incline before Pidge went flying out of her lion, strapped with a white and green cord.

"Oh come on," Shiro grunted under his breath but Pidge was already gone, "alright regroup!"

Pidge was shooting down the incline after Keith, who had jumped after a slight tumble and disappeared into the thick of the forest.

Katie didn't bother trying to grip at anything, feeling her lion jerking up slightly so she started slowing. She was halfway down when a shot rang out aiming above her. She had a feeling they were aiming at her cord and without a second thought she released herself and went diving head first into the trees. Her boosters kicking in before she hit the ground and she hovered a moment to find her footing before she landed.

"Keith?!" She yelled, pulling her bayard from her side and scanning the environment.  _Where is he?_ She groaned, taking off at a sprint as her scanner read the environment to her.

She came face to face with a hoard, and skid to a stop holding her bayard defensively. Pidge didn't have time to think, she only attacked.  _Keith_ was her only thought, a thought that was taking over her instinct and sending her into overdrive.

She was through the hoard in a moments notice, landing on the other side before taking off again.

_Ping!_ Echoed in her helmet, and she stopped running to focus.  _Human, injured._ It alerted her, and she turned and ran towards her left. She could hear the sound of a struggle and once she cleared the bush she found Keith and another Blade immersed in a fight.

She scanned them both.  _Keith was safe, s_ he let out a shallow breath before diving into the fight.

Pidge leaped over both Blade's, "take him." She commanded Keith before she landed and as soon as she was on her feet she was face to face with her opponent. An alien dressed in dark armor, at least twice her size, stared her down before his sword came flying towards her.

It was a retractable sword and she only had a split second to dodge both of his attacks, this type of fighting was not her strong suit. She needed to think and there wasn't time, Keith was still behind her, Shiro was in her ear demanding she get back in Green and this alien was  _everywhere_.

"Shut up!" She screamed at her headpiece before ripping her helmet off and charging. The new attack threw the alien off but only for a split second, one long enough she could knock him off his balance.

"Her helmets off," Keith's worried voice met her from behind.

Katie jerked around once behind the alien, "get out of here Keith!" She demanded him, barely thinking to put her shield up when she saw the alien kick at her.

She slammed back into a tree behind her, "uhh," she groaned, slashing her Bayard in front of her aiming for the tree branch. It fell between herself and the alien, blocking his path long enough she could gather herself.

_He needs to lose his balance,_ she thought and with one last calculative look at the beast. She charged him with her booster on, using her shield to ram at his leg. The alien stumbled briefly, grabbing at the rocks beside him and Katie attacked again. She wrapped her Bayard around his helmet giving it a hard tug and sending him head first against the rocks.

He laid still, unmoving and she landed uncertainly. Waiting. Ready for anything.

Keith was running back, her name on his lips, "Katie?"

"Got him, it's fine," she waved letting out a nervous breath, one that was met with a sharp scream. " _Ahhh_!"

The alien's hand wrapped around her waist and with a throw she was aiming face first into the same rocks she had used against him.

"Pidge!" Keith screamed, running towards them with his sword at the ready.

Katie gasped out a hard breath, her body being pressed against his hand and the rocks. One final grunt of pain and she was unconscious.

* * *

" **Leave her alone Lotor!"**

Lotor wasn't listening, he threw the door open to the infirmary ward where Pidge was laying.

"She's not awake," Coran said without meeting his eyes.

"Well, wake her up," came Lotor's gruff response.

Keith was close behind and grabbed at Lotor's arm, "stop!" Lotor jerked away, glaring at the boy. "Leave her alone!"

"Why are you even here?"

"Why do you fucking think?" Keith growled, squaring up against Lotor.

Lotor glared down at him, his anger taking over his rational thought, "you left us, Keith! You left  _her_!" He spat, "this isn't your place anymore." Keith staggered just slightly at the words, his breath coming out in a hot, heavy gasp.

"Lay off, man," Lance whispered from the door, Allura and Hunk with him.

"This is  _my_  place," Lotor hissed, "this is my infirmary, these are my people..." Lotor pointed, his hand coming down at the footboard of the bed Pidge laid in, "and she goes in nearly dying to save  _you_?!"

Keith swallowed his scream, his eyes flicking from Lotor to Pidge, "Katie," he whispered when he saw her staring, and hurried towards her, running smack into Lotor's arm.

"Get out," he snarled, looking down his nose at Keith.

Keith tensed, grabbing at his sword. "Stop," Katie interrupted before he could pull it out, "help me?" She added reaching for Keith who Lotor let through. Keith grabbed her hand immediately, helping her sit up. "No, up."

"Katie...?" he whispered in question.

"Get me up," she grunted, and took him by the arm, pulling herself up a bit more. Keith helped her up and gathered her in his arms without needing her to say too.

"Katie?" Lotor's voice met her ears, but she didn't glance over. Keith held her closer walking through Hunk, Lance and Allura.

"Where are you going?"

"Stop!" Lotor yelled, running after them, "we need you, Katie, you are part of Voltron!"

Keith glanced down at Pidge at his statement only faltering in his step when Shiro stepped up from the wall just outside the door. Katie didn't glance over, she only laid her head against Keith's shoulder. Shiro stared as they walked by, turning with them.

"Stop them!" Lotor demanded of his guard, the ones surrounding them looked at the two before Lotor in question. "You can't leave! We need you."

Katie didn't answer, she just kept her hold on Keith, and he didn't ask... he just kept walking.


End file.
